bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WhiteArmor
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Tatsuki Arisawa page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 10:18, January 16, 2010 Re: New Episode Page There is no picture for it at the moment. It will be uploaded later. If you wish, you can add it yourself, by uploading it with that filename. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: User Page No, you can put then on your user page if you wish. Also, please remember to sign your posts on talk pages, using 4 tildes (~~~~). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) toshiro vs tia harribel Hi i was wondering if you knew witch episode toshiro and tia harribel fight in? Re:Not Signing Posts I've added a signature for him above. If anyone does that, you can check the bottom of the page to see who was the last person to edit the page, and click their user name. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Policies You are correct. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. It has been dealt with. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Profile Images Please note that changes to the profile image of a character's article must be discussed on the article's Talk Page first. They are only to be changed when a consensus has been built up on which image to use. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Edits Since you weren't aware of this ill let it slide this time. Zanpakuto images are touchy subjects that need to really be put through the right channels. Despite that, the pic you used was used previous and deemed unusable as no one liked it. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 10:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) The problem with uploading pics is that recently we have begun deleting useless pics that serve no purpose. Such as multiple pics and the like. Beyond that a vast majority of the pics beyond the most newest chapters of the anime are the only ones likely to need placement assuming they are significant. The problem your gonna have is more then likely someone will most likely have beaten you to it. Beyond that most pics stay as they are on the site, unless a conversation on the talk page takes place in favor of a change. Other then that the policies pages explain are most official stand on images. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 10:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Episodes Aside from youtube, I don't know where else you can watch them online. You can, however, download them from BleachPortal or BleachExile (and probably other places too). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Editing Somebody Else's User Page It is against the User Page Policy to edit another user's User Page without their expressed permission. Now I assume you deem some of the images that are left there to be inappropriate. If that is so, then you should have contacted one of the Admins to let them know, or question if it is indeed inappropriate. The images that I left on GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONH's User Page are (with the exception of the, eh, somewhat odd first one) are all from the manga or anime and are featured on various pages on the wiki. There is nothing wrong with them, hence I did not delete them. I do not deem the first image to be pornographic, but if you want a second opinion on it, you are free to ask the other Admins or a member of the Policy & Standards Committee. But do not remove it on your own. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Online Manga & where you can watch Bleach episodes Hi, WhiteArmor . Well, I don`t know how more updated is MangaStream . I only use it to see the newest Bleach manga , and when I don`t read the newest Bleach manga on Mangastream, then I read it on OneManga . And I saw your question about Bleach Episodes that you asked Yip about.I watch Bleach anime on this website : AniLinkz.com . This site has one dowturn : first the RAW Bleach episode is posted and after a couple of hours later, the subbed episode is posted . Amagai88 13:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 13:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Voting Find the candidate you wish to vote for, click the edit option for that section (to the right of the heading) and add # Your reason ~~~~ at the end. Don't worry too much if it is not in the right place, as we can move it if necessary. Just bare in mind that as set out in the voting policy, reasons must be about what makes the article worth featuring, and not about the character. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Shukei Shukei is a technique Byakuya Kuchiki uses in Bankai. He has used it against Ichigo in their final fight, and also in the recent anime-only arc against Koga Kuchiki. As the picture shows, it is coloured a bright white, hence what it says on the reiatsu page. There is more info on it at this link: Byakuya Kuchiki#Zanpakutō. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 379 As I have explained repeatedly, chapter 379 does not have title. Do not under any circumstances mess with the title of chapter 379. It is really, really, really annoying. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :As Tinni has said, chapter 379 was released without a title. I don't know why certain sites think otherwise, but they are incorrect. You only have to read the chapter yourself to see that there was no title given. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Music I do not know why the anime studio decided to put that there, but they often add strange things (e.g. Soifon stabbing Sado and Yoruichi (In cat form) biting off the tip of her sword). It is just to give a flavour of the series and pump up the fans, it should not be taken seriously. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Zanpakuto You can get them from several sword vendors online. I've used TrueSwords and Heavenly Swords with satisfaction. If you shop for them, go for a midde price, not the cheapest (prices range from $29.99-129.99); look for swords made of either High Carbon Steel or 440 Stainless Steel. And stay away from souvenirweapon.ecrater.com. I ordered from them and not only did they send me the wrong item, but they didn't even honor their own refund policy, not to mention communication was horrible. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 20:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Summaries and user page profile picture Firstly, there is nothing wrong with the summary written for episode 13. It was not padded in anyway and merely detailed what happened in the episode. That's why we call it a summary and not a synopsis. The goal of the anime summary project is to write full summaries and not short synopsis that does not delve in to the details of the episode. Secondly, no we do not have a rule prohibiting the use of pictures from other animes on user pages. As long as they are non-pornographic, users can have pretty much anything they want on their user page. So the person who used the air gear character picture has done nothing wrong. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Episode pages/File Images such as that are allowed for use on your user page, though obviously they are not allowed anywhere else. As for the summaries, that is up to the anime summary project. They have other priorities right now and while it is long, it is not excessive. The very early summaries can be condensed (where and if it is deemed necessary) when they have sorted out the issues with the rest of the episode pages. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, please note that there is a set format to use for the powers & abilities section of the episode summary pages, which you can see on the page I linked in the above post. Please keep to that format, specifically it is "Zanpakutō released", not Zanpakutō revealed. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Can't edit due to locked page The page is locked because it is undergoing extensive maintenance and updating, which is a very time-consuming job given that as the main character Ichigo has a lot of information. I'm nearly finished an update to it and will add the latest chapter info with it when I'm done. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Administratorfication You can ask one of the existing admins/bureaucrats. If you're unsure who that is, you can check the Special: ListUsers page on the wiki (http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers - just replace bleach with the name of the wiki). If they don't respond, or if they haven't been active for several months and wiki has been updated only by yourself, you can ask to adopt the wiki on Central Wikia, by using the Special Contact option. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Admins have the ability to protect or delete (& undelete) pages & images, block users and the ability to rollback edits to fix vandalism more easily. There is a more detailed list here: . See also: and . Congrats and good luck. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Voting The three vote pages and the voting policy can be accessed via the sidebar (Community → Featured Monthly Votes). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :It is only locked to new users and those who have not confirmed their email addresses. Regular editors should have no trouble with it. You should be able to save the edit even despite the notice at the top of the edit window. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Colored Name In your Preferences, there is an option for Signature. Whatever you type in that field will appear as your sig. Type the following code into that field, replacing the 4CC552 with whichever colour you want, and it will colour code it for you. Here is the list of colours and their codes: . :WhiteArmor Let me know if you have any trouble with it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Screenshots Aside from finding them online, you can take screenshots using the print screen option on the keyboard (Prnt Scrn) and save the image using a basic photo programme. That's how I do it anyway. I'm sure there are probably special programmes that allow you to do that as well. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help request Sorry, I don't know anyone who watches/reads 07-Ghost. Don't know if this will help, but it's the best I can come up with: , . --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature Thanks man, Tinni helped me out--''Godisme'' (Talk) 03:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I thought the black went well with the Aizen pic. Im still experimenting with font. What do you like better the skinny first one or this new big bulky one? --''Godisme'' (Talk) 03:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help--''Godisme'' (Talk) Re: Any suggestions? I'm not a big anime fan, so I haven't seen that many (basically just Bleach out of the big ones). I'd recommend Darker than Black and Samurai Champloo. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Voting For the picture & quote of the month, you can add candidates yourself (it's actually better if users add them, as it is not meant to be admin only). The "Rules for Adding Pictures" section gives details on the format it should take. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: ? Back when the featured article wasn't taken super seriously, I was able to get away with leaving funny votes. My most well received one came shortly after the VMA's. I voted for Starrk by saying "You Harribel, Im happy for ya and Imma let ya finish but Starrk had one of the best deaths of all time, of all time. Just sayin". Alot of people liked that one and made their votes reflect mine. Currently, I leave some stuff around the blogs--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) Vote I will vote 2 days before the end of the featuring. [[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Re:Membership Yeah, just visit the grammar corner and take a look at what we have been doing. The main project right now is changing all the verbs on the history sections of pages to past tense.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 05:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Every page that is not listed. We have a hell of a job ahead of us.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 07:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hit the long pages first, they are riddled with the most grammatical errors. It took me over 30 minutes to fix everything on Starrks page and now people have gone in and added more mistakes.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 07:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, give it a read through as well to make sure you don;t miss anything-[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) !…¡ IF YOU MESS WITH ME, I'LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS!!! Re: Opinion Any article that has had some work done to the grammar such as a partial edit or fixing the history section tenses should be listed under the partial complete section. When an article has had a full workup and every grammatical mistake has been fixed, then put it under the complete section.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) I did a full work up on it so it can be called complete. All grammar has been checked and changed making it complete. You can re check it if you want to